


Taking It

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Felching, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a mess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: WINCESTIEL WITH CAS GETTING DP'D AND FELCHING????????

Cas is a mess. His hair is a wreck of sweaty spikes, made worse by Dean running his fingers through it and using it to guide Cas’s head. There’s spit on his lips and chin from Dean fucking his mouth, precome smeared across his cheek where Dean tapped his cock against stubbled skin. 

Cas’s own cock is currently in Sam’s mouth, being worked slowly as strong fingers thrust in and out of his hole, stretching and teasing in turns. He’d have come more than once if it weren’t for the cock ring Sam had slipped on him earlier, and he’d be pleading to do so if it weren’t for Dean’s cock in his mouth. 

Sam pulls his fingers free, and Cas startles a little when he feels cool silicone pressing up against his hole. Dean strokes a gentle hand down his cheek to soothe him. 

"Just gotta open you up good, Cas. Gonna make you take us both. Think you can handle that?" Dean says lowly. Cas moans and nods as much as he can with Dean’s cock still resting on his tongue. 

Sam pushes the dildo in slowly, and Cas grunts a little when the head pops past his rim. Fuck, that thing is  _thick_ , thicker than any of the toys they’ve used on him previously, but he doesn’t have time to wonder where and when they got it as Sam pushes it deeper. 

"You’re so hot stretched like this Cas, gonna be so good with you tight around us both," Sam pants against his thigh, head dipped low to watch as he starts thrusting the toy in and out of Cas. He keeps it slow, but pushes deep, letting it stretch Cas out, and it isn’t long before a finger is being worked in along side the silicone. 

Cas gasps a little, and Dean chuckles above him. “You should see his face, Sam,” he says over his shoulder, “he looks so shocked, you know how wide his pretty blue eyes get.”

Sam moans at the mental image and pushes the dildo and his finger in together. One, then two, then three when Dean finally crawls off his chest to push one of his fingers in alongside Sam’s and the three of them moan together. It’s when Dean pushes in his second that Cas finally snaps, pulling away from them both and sitting up. The brothers look stunned and worried, at least until he shoves Sam down on the bed and straddles his waist. 

Sam’s hands grasp at Cas’s hips as Dean guides his brother’s cock into the angel. Cas groans and leans forward, burying his face against Sam’s neck.

"Please Dean, please," he begs, arching his back to offer his ass up as much as he can without dislodging Sam. The brothers lock eyes for a moment as Sam strokes his hands soothingly down Cas’s back, before slipping one down to grab the lube that’s rolled to land against his side. He presses it into Dean’s hand with a nod, and Dean immediately slicks his cock and fingers, the latter of which get pushed in alongside Sam’s cock. Cas is still so tight, and Dean is nervous but the angel is impatient, rocking his hips to get everything deeper. Dean works a third finger in before withdrawing all three and lining up his cock.

Sam grips Cas tightly to hold him still as Dean pushes in, biting his lip at the tightness and the pleasure of Dean’s cock sliding along his own. He keeps his eyes on Cas’s face; the angel’s eyes are screwed shut, his mouth open and panting, little pain/pleasure noises falling faintly at the end of each breath. 

Finally, Dean’s balls brush his own, and Sam struggles to not let his hips jerk before Cas is ready for them to move. “You-you gotta let us know when Cas - fuck - we don’t wanna - ” Dean manages to stutter before Cas attempts a thrust with his hips, wrenching cries from all three. 

Sam and Dean thrust in turn, Dean’s hands locked over Sam’s on Cas’s hips, and they both find themselves gritting their teeth to stave off coming until Sam can reach down to unsnap the cock ring that’s been holding Cas back. Immediately, the angel’s body locks tight around their cocks as he comes with a shout, body shaking and his fingers digging into Sam’s biceps. 

The brothers curse at the clenching heat around their cocks, and Dean shoves deep, pumping come into Cas and over the head of Sam’s cock. He presses his forehead to the sweaty skin between the angel’s shoulders, cursing faintly as Sam’s continued thrusting draws his orgasm out. Sam is close, so fucking close, and when some of Dean’s come trickles down enough to slip into his crack, Sam comes with a shudder, hips thrusting helplessly. 

Dean eases out, and they urge Cas up and around, straddling Sam’s face and head resting on his belly. Their combined come drips down slowly, and Sam gives Cas’s soft cock a swipe with his tongue. Cas twitches at the stimulation, and its enough to send a stream of come pouring out of his hole and down onto Sam’s face and mouth. Dean lean’s in to lap at it, cleaning off what Sam can’t reach before tonguing the angel’s sac, tracing a line up to his red and stretched hole. 

Cas mewls when Dean’s tongue pushes in, lapping at his rim and drawing more come out of him as his hole spasms. Sam is still licking at his soft cock in between sharing come-filled kisses with Dean, the sounds of their lips smacking and shared groans enough to make Cas wish he could see, that he even had the energy to move to peek back. The sounds Dean makes as he eats Cas out are filthy, and he’s concerned they’re going to want to go again when the man finally pulls away. 

Carefully, Dean shifts Cas off his brother’s body, allowing the exhausted angel to collapse on his back on the bed. The brothers kiss him tenderly in turn, cuddling him gingerly between them. “Is that what you had in mind, Cas?” Sam asks, pressing kiss to the angel’s shoulder. 

"Fuck yes," he mumbles, pressing his face into Dean’s shoulder. "Sleep now, talk later." The other men laugh and nod, settling down for a nap until round two; Cas isn’t the only one who wanted to bottom today. 


End file.
